Knots
by Kin-Sung
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are successfully dating each other, leaving Orihime feeling down and hurt. Until a red haired Soul Reaper comes in. Sheesh, I know the summary sucks. NO FLAMES!


_Okay this is my first Renhime story. One of the Bleach anime episodes 303. Bleach anime episode 303 had some Renhime moments in there. But I really love the pairing Ichihime. 3 Anyway, there's some OOCs _

**Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach anime/manga characters they belong to Tite Kubo. Bleach is licensed by Viz Media.**

* * *

"You like her don't you?" Orihime asked Ichigo and smiled thinly at him covering up her anguish from Ichigo.

"Yeah huh." The orange head Ichigo looked cheerful. "Where is she by the way?" Rukia was no where in sight.

"She's coming in five minutes," Orihime said and didn't even dare to look at Ichigo. "I'll see you later."

_Please, please forgive me._

She felt her eyes watering as tears started forming and almost tripped over something. Orihime felt like her heart had been shattered.

Today was not Renji's day his face was covered up by anger. Every time he saw his childhood friend, Rukia he managed to do a fake smile. That Substitute Soul Reaper took his crush away from him.

"Well, let's get this over with," Renji started angrily as he entered The World of Living.

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

An hour passed by, Orihime was still feeling heart broken and she kicked a small piece of earth with her sneaker.

Her crush liked someone who was her friend, Rukia. She shook away that awful scene as rain started sprinkling down. She felt a tear dropped along with the rain drops.

_Maybe someday he'll come around, _Orihime thought. Once she reached her apartment door and went inside then locked her door. She sat down on her couch and started crying silently as she felt her eyes being swollen. Maybe a walk around the town will make her feel better. Orihime got up and exited her apartment then locked it. A cool breeze went through her waist length burnt orange hair, her gray eyes felt swollen and puffy. But she shook it off and felt her eyes were normal again.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know. _

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...? _

The rain had stopped and Orihime was sitting in a bench no one was around as leaves were falling from the tree since it was autumn.

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me...? _

She took off and found a vacant alleyway a light was flicking on and off repeatedly as if it's going out at any minute.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone,_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

No one was there to see, hear or even notice that she was feeling gloomy, her expression was melancholy. She felt her heart has been crushed.

"Hey are you okay?" She heard someone asking and wasn't sure if the voice was talking to her.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

She spotted someone standing six two, red hair, brown eyes and tattoos.

"You look awful," he said. So it was Renji Abarai, Rukia's childhood friend but Orihime only nodded.

"It's okay. I saw it too."

"It really hurts," Orihime spoke up.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care,_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you,_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something missing..._

_Lyrics from "Missing" by Evanescence. Lyrics found at lyrics007_

But since she had someone who also felt heart broken she felt more comfortable.

"I feel better now Renji," Orihime said. "But uh..."

"Hm? A hug?" Without a moment of hesitation, they shared a quick hug. Later on that day, Orihime made a new goal: To win Renji's heart.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like it. :) A lot of Evanescence's songs are about escaping abusive relationships. **Don't leave a negative review because I will report it as abusive. **Sheesh, I'm getting really tired of negative reviews because you obviously don't have nothing nice to say. _


End file.
